thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blank Face
Ro Ro describes Jamal's blank face. Nya sings the bridge. Lyrics 1: Nice to meet you, where it's been? I can show you some nasty ass things Bitch Puddin', Mace and Ace Saw you there and they thought "Oh my Kahn, look at that face?" "He looks like a God's mistake." Love's his name, he's not gay No money, bad eyesight I can read you like a magazine Ain't it funny, bitches die And I know you'll try to beat me So hey, screw my friends I'm dying to see where your hair ends Grab your ass boy, and my hand I can make the bi boys gay for a weekend Chorus: So we're gonna fuck forever Or you're gonna go down in flames I'ma tell you when it's over Telling lies ain't worth the pain Got a long list of dead lovers Can't tell you I'm insane Cause I know you love to beat me And I love the pain Cause we're young and we're reckless You'll beat me way too far I can leave you breathless You'll leave a nasty scar Got a long list of dead lovers Can't tell you I'm insane But you've got a blank face, Mally And I'll love your game 2: Berry lips, thunder thighs I could show you some nasty ass things Stolen bitches, petty lies You're the King, Mall, but not really Find out who you want Beat that whore for a month Wait, the worst is yet to cum, hell no Scream it, cry it, perfect whores I can make all the assholes turn Rose gardens filled with horns Keep you second guessing like, "Oh my God, come try me" I'll get fucked, it's jealous me I'll bring you back each time you leave Cause, Mally, I'm a nightmare fucked like a daydream Chorus: So we're gonna fuck forever Or you're gonna go down in flames I'ma tell you when it's over Telling lies ain't worth the pain Got a long list of dead lovers Can't tell you I'm insane Cause I know you love to beat me And I love the pain Cause we're young and we're reckless You'll beat me way too far I can leave you breathless You'll leave a nasty scar Got a long list of dead lovers Can't tell you I'm insane But you've got a blank face, Mally And I'll love your game Nya Ro only wants Mall cause he tortures Don't say I didn't, say I didn't warn ya Mall only wants you if it's torture Don't say I didn't, say I didn't warn ya Chorus: So we're gonna fuck forever Or you're gonna go down in flames I'ma tell you when it's over (over) Telling lies ain't worth the pain Got a long list of dead lovers Can't tell you I'm insane Cause I know you love to beat me And I love the pain Cause we're young and we're reckless (yeah) You'll beat me way too far (ooh) I can leave you breathless You'll leave a nasty scar (leave a nasty scar) Got a long list of dead lovers Can't tell you I'm insane But you've got a blank face, Mally And I'll love your game Trivia * Ro Ro calls Loveolas "Love" for short in this song and points at how he's the only one in the group that's not gay, though he is bisexual. * Ro Ro says, "I'm dying to see where your hair ends." This is two jokes. The first one is how Jamal beats him constantly to where Nya said that Jamal is killing him, and the second one is how Jamal has a lot of hair on his head, his under arms, his legs and Ro Ro wants to see if the center matches everything else. * The scar Ro Ro mentions in this song is the dinosaur scratch Jamal gave him. * Ro Ro says, "And I'll love your game," he doesn't mean it literally, he means Jamal's entire attitude and demeanor and actions towards him, i.e. the abuse. * Ro Ro plays on how if he and Jamal were to get married, it still wouldn't make him king/emperor of Outworld.